


Even Emperors Need Breaks

by Eighttails



Series: All's Fair in Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Face-Sitting, Married Sex, PWP, Post-War, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Edelgard returns to the royal chambers for a few minutes of respite and plays right into Byleth's plan.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: All's Fair in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787830
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle! I love these two so much I can't even.

If there was one habit of Byleth’s Edelgard wasn’t sure she would ever get used to, it was Byleth’s casual state of undress in their quarters outside of bedtime. It wasn’t a _bad_ habit. That wasn’t the case at all. In fact, Edelgard rather appreciated the view and enjoyed the feel of Byleth’s skin when they settled down each night. It was just that, as the sole heir to the Empire, Edelgard had been raised to maintain a certain level of modesty at all times – a practice that she had come to hold very dear to her heart given certain events in her life. No, the issue was that Edelgard routinely got distracted by her wife’s lean, solid form.

It was on one warm spring day that Edelgard stopped by their quarters to rest for a few minutes (a protocol Byleth had recently insisted on implementing to prevent “undue stress”) that she walked in on Byleth in only her small clothes. The empress had apparently just gotten through with a bath, and was drying her notoriously unruly teal hair.

“Ah! Byleth, I didn’t know you were changing.” Edelgard averted her eyes, face flushed red.

Byleth shrugged, unbothered. “We’ve been married for months, El. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She continued to towel herself off, and Edelgard couldn’t stop herself from sneaking glances as Byleth’s muscles flexed, and how little beads of water ran down her neck and chest.

“Yes. Well.” Edelgard adjusted the high collar of her dress. It was a warm day. “What if a servant were to walk in? Or Hubert?”

“I wouldn’t really care. I’m not naked and these are our chambers.” Byleth fixed Edelgard with her signature piercing gaze. It only made Edelgard’s knees feel weak. “Is something wrong? You seem bothered.”

“No!”

Byleth walked over to where her wife stood. She leaned in close. “Are you sure? Because it seems to me like you’re enjoying the view.” A lazy, knowing smirk played on her lips and Edelgard knew she was lost.

“I won’t deny that.”

“Good.” Byleth gently tipped her chin up to kiss her softly. It was short and chaste, but it only stoked the heat building in Edelgard’s belly. “You’re on your break right now?”

Edelgard nodded, and quickly pulled Byleth in for another, deeper kiss. Byleth’s hands found their way to her waist, and Edelgard tangled her gloved fingers in Byleth’s still-damp hair. The scent of the floral soap they both used was still fresh on Byleth’s skin. She pressed herself against Byleth’s front, needing to be as close to her wife as possible. The softness of her breasts was always so inviting.

When they parted again, breathless, Edelgard buried her face in the hollow of Byleth’s throat and hugged her tight. She liked to put her head near or on Byleth’s chest, so that she could listen to her heartbeat. “You’re going to be the end of me, my love. I have a meeting in a few minutes and I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my mind off of you.”

Byleth chuckled at her dilemma. “Oh? I didn’t realize I had had that effect on you.”

Edelgard snapped her head back to glare at Byleth, who only looked back at her with amusement. “Don’t you dare tease me you,” Realization struck her like lightning. She jabbed a finger into her wife’s sternum. “You – you planned this! You wanted me to take breaks between meetings so I would come back to find you here!”

“And if I did?” Byleth whispered.

“You’re horrible,” Edelgard muttered back, no fight in her tone. She closed the distance between them again, nipping at Byleth’s bottom lip. She felt Byleth smile slightly before parting her lips and allowing Edelgard to explore her mouth. Though Edelgard was content to continue on as they were for at least a few minutes longer, Byleth seemed to have other plans. She scooped Edelgard up and carried her to their bed without breaking their kiss, laying her back against a mound of pillows.

This was definitely premeditated.

“You’re so cute when you ogle me like that,” Byleth grinned at her, looking thoroughly debauched.

Edelgard scowled. “You know I hate it when you call me cute.” Her face burned, and she was incredibly, infuriatingly aroused. She resisted the urge to rub her thighs together, to alleviate the ache between her legs.

“Mmm you say that, yes.” Byleth hovered over her, trailing a finger down the front of her dress. “But I think you like it when it’s just the two of us.” She leaned down to kiss Edelgard once more, but it was over before Edelgard could enjoy herself too much and she made a small noise of protest. Byleth moved lower, until she was toying with the hem of her dress. “I believe we do have time to take care of you before your next engagement. I won’t get your clothes dirty, promise.” She met Edelgard’s eyes, waiting for confirmation.

Unbelievable. It all fell into place – the perfectly timed break matched up with Byleth’s teaching schedule, how Byleth knew Edelgard would return to their rooms, the pillows stacked for her comfort, and how Byleth had been very careful not to muss her hair or wrinkle her clothes – all of it just to drive her insane! And there, at her feet, Byleth sat patiently, waiting to pleasure her _just because_. Edelgard wasn’t aware she was capable of falling deeper in love with the woman before her.

“Please,” Edelgard buried her face in her hands.

“Hm? You’ll have to speak up.” Now Byleth was milking it. There really wasn’t much time for them to play this little game. If Edelgard wanted what was being offered, she had to ask for it.

With a frustrated groan, Edelgard repeated herself. “Please continue.” Byleth’s face lit up, and she promptly lifted the skirt of Edelgard’s dress up and over her head. She maneuvered Edelgard’s legs onto her shoulders and it wasn’t long before she was pressing kisses all over her thighs through the material of her stockings. When Byleth finally, finally got around to divesting her of her underwear, Edelgard was taut as a bowstring.

The first touch of Byleth’s lips against her folds sent shivers throughout her body. Edelgard sorely wished she wasn’t wearing clothes, so that she could put a hand on her wife’s head or simply hold her hand. Instead, she had to settle for twisting her fists into the sheets as Byleth dragged her tongue in a long stripe up her wet slit.

Edelgard pushed her head back into the pillows and groaned. “Byleth,” A quiet, muffled reply came from under her dress, and knowing her wife, it was either a lewd remark that would make her blush or it was something incredibly sweet. Edelgard chose to believe it was the latter.

Either way, Byleth seemed encouraged by Edelgard’s response, and continued on with broad strokes of her tongue and it wasn’t long before she eased one finger, and then a second into her entrance. Edelgard’s hips twitched as she sought more – more of everything. The heat in the pit of her belly was only intensifying, but Byleth was steady with her movements. She did her best to grind into Byleth’s mouth, all but clamping her wife’s head between her thighs. Finally, the message was received and another finger worked its way into her.

The stretch of being filled made her head spin. “Love, please – I,” Words weren’t coming to mind. Fortunately, no further words were necessary. Byleth flicked at her clit with her tongue before latching on and sucking gently – once, twice, three times – and Edelgard was over the edge. Her whole body shuddered with pleasure, and she felt her walls squeezing Byleth’s fingers. And Byleth, the diligent lover she was, pumped her hand in and out of Edelgard’s entrance and lapped at her folds as she came down from her climax. It wasn’t until Byleth pressed one last kiss to her clit that Edelgard realized she was probably choking her between her legs. She quickly released her hold on Byleth, who emerged from under her skirts, red in the face but smiling as if she’d had the best meal of her life. Even through the lingering haze of her orgasm, seeing the evidence of her arousal on Byleth’s face lit another fire in Edelgard’s belly.

“Come here.” Edelgard pulled Byleth to lay beside her, putting her ear on her wife’s chest. Byleth’s heart thrummed faster than normal, but it was still reassuring.

“Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” Byleth asked, though the way she wrapped her arms around Edelgard indicated she couldn’t care less.

“Mm.”

They spent a few minutes like that, luxuriating in each other’s presence. Inevitably, the time for Edelgard to resume her day came around and she reluctantly extricated herself from their embrace. Byleth helped her off the bed, as their tryst had left her a little wobbly, and Edelgard put a fresh pair of underwear on while Byleth cleaned up.

As she checked the mirror to make sure she was presentable, Edelgard caught Byleth looking very satisfied with herself in the reflection. “Is something on your mind?”

“Yes, actually.” Byleth walked over and hugged her from behind, and Edelgard melted into the touch. “I’m thinking you’ll be better about taking breaks from now on.”

“Better?” The possibility that Hubert told Byleth about a few missed rest periods was very small.

Byleth whispered into her ear. “It was Ferdinand, if you were wondering. You and Hubert are incorrigible. Although…if I had known being here shirtless was all it took to get you to relax a little, I’ll make sure to finish my training seminars earlier from now on.”

Edelgard turned to face Byleth and looked her dead in the eyes. “You’re horrible.”

“You have mentioned that, yes.”

“You’re horrible because I have to sit through more meetings when all I want to do now is lock us in here so that I may ravish you properly.” The words made Edelgard’s face burn but she was past the point of being ashamed about her desires. She saw Byleth’s pupils widen with arousal. Two can play at this game, she thought triumphantly.

“Is that a promise?” Byleth’s voice dropped low as she cupped Edelgard’s cheek.

“Naturally.” Edelgard pulled her empress in for one last kiss before finally leaving their quarters.

Byleth flopped onto their bed and called after her. “I’ll be waiting!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is adorable and Byleth has stamina. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and/or comments! I felt like I learned something from this attempt, so I hope you all enjoy this second chapter.

Byleth spent the hours waiting for Edelgard to return grading assignments and planning the next month’s lesson plans. After that, she moved on to reading about economics. As much as Byleth wanted to be at Edelgard’s side as her empress, she simply wasn’t prepared for politicking yet. Leading people into battle was one thing, but governing and understanding the Empire’s infrastructure – especially after absorbing the former Kingdom and Alliance lands – was a different animal altogether. And so, it was determined that Byleth would be best suited to train Adrestia’s future military officers until she was ready to participate more actively in court.

The telltale click of the doorknob turning shook Byleth from her reading. Edelgard entered their bedroom with a small huff, though her strained expression softened as soon as she met Byleth’s eyes. That was something Byleth adored about her wife – that she was able to see this side of Edelgard when they were alone. Edelgard was not as outwardly affectionate in public (she cited propriety for this), but as soon as they were secluded or with close friends, she allowed herself to indulge in those little intimate displays that made Byleth feel like her heart was going to explode.

“How was it?” Byleth asked, taking her reading glasses off. She would have left them on to provoke a carnal reaction from her beloved wife, but the last time she did that, the glasses wound up broken during their amorous activities. As satisfying as it had been, Byleth wasn’t sure that the lens maker would appreciate having to make a new pair after more than one “training accident”.

Edelgard crossed the threshold to Byleth’s desk, and Byleth scooted her chair out a bit so that Edelgard could sit on her lap. Once she was settled, she replied, “More of the same. I knew that dismantling the current Crest-based system of nobility would be daunting, and here we are. On top of that, there’s funding the rebuilding effort in Fhirdiad.” Edelgard smiled tiredly. “But it will all be worth it in the end.”

Byleth kissed her on the cheek. “It will.”

“Now,” Edelgard said, “I believe I have a promise to make good on?”

“I do recall the word ‘ravish’ being thrown around.”

“And ravish you I shall.” Edelgard leaned in for a deep kiss before getting up. “Make yourself comfortable, my love. I’ll join you in a few moments.”

Byleth waited eagerly atop the fine silk sheets of their large, four-poster bed as Edelgard disappeared into their bath chamber and its adjoining fitting rooms. She could hear the rustle of clothes being shed, and then the clink of a crown being placed on its holder. A few minutes of silence was broken by incoherent grumbling and it wasn’t long until Edelgard returned to the bedroom. Her long, silvery white hair was free from the confines of the twin buns Edelgard favored and she had donned a sleeveless undershirt (a very rare occurrence) that put her scarred, muscled arms on display. Most noticeably, however, was the black leather harness she wore over her underwear, complete with their favorite accouterment – a dildo, Manuela called it – protruding proudly from where it attached to the harness. Now, Byleth always quietly admired how beautiful Edelgard was and found amusement in how openly Edelgard ogled her in return. At that moment, though, there was no concealing the hungry look she was giving her wife.

“It took some effort adjusting it for my hips from the last time, but it’ll be worth the wait.” Edelgard said. She was blushing furiously, and Byleth had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a comment about how cute she looked from slipping out. Whenever she blushed like that, Byleth’s heart skipped a beat or three so it was only natural she was so tempted to tease her all the time.

Edelgard made her way to the bed, if a bit awkwardly, and crawled on top of Byleth. She tossed a small bottle of lubricant to the edge of the mattress. As if sensing Byleth’s urge to poke fun at her, Edelgard pressed their lips together. Byleth relished in the sensation of Edelgard’s soft, soft, lips against her own. She ran her hands over the exposed skin of Edelgard’s shoulders, taking in the smoothness, and the unevenness of her flesh whenever she passed over a scar. She loved how the slightest touch made Edelgard kiss her harder. Loved how she was so lucky her wife trusted her enough to let her see her body in its entirety.

Soon, their tongues were dancing with each other and Edelgard’s hands roamed down, lighting a burning path across her bare abdomen. Eventually, one of them – Byleth’s mind was a haze – remembered they needed breathe.

Edelgard played with Byleth’s brassiere. “This is in the way.” She remarked, as if the article of clothing was somehow offensive to her now. Byleth only snickered at her impatience as she allowed Edelgard to take it off and throw it aside.

“Yours too.” Byleth said. “If you feel like it.” There was a pause before Edelgard took her own shirt off, baring her torso for Byleth to see. The sight of Edelgard’s strong shoulders, pert breasts, and the swell of her hips only fueled Byleth’s desire. She wished Edelgard could feel how her heart fluttered just for her. Byleth ran a hand reverently from Edelgard’s collarbone to her navel.

That was enough encouragement for Edelgard to resume kissing Byleth, first planting a few kisses to her lips before peppering smaller ones to her jawline. She moved lower, latching onto Byleth’s neck and sucking marks onto the sensitive flesh there. Whenever she nipped at her neck, it sent jolts of pleasure all the way to Byleth’s core. Edelgard’s hands were not idle in the slightest. She went to work massaging Byleth’s breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples to stiff peaks.

“ _El_ ,” Byleth moaned. Goddess, she was close already. After their earlier activities, Byleth was aching for relief. When Edelgard licked and sucked on her nipples, Byleth arched into her wife’s hot mouth. She wasn’t about to make light of her wife’s fixation on her breasts when it felt so good. One of Edelgard’s hands slid lower, slipping beneath her underwear and dipped her fingers into Byleth’s dripping cunt.

Edelgard drew her hand away to examine just how wet her fingers were and Byleth nearly cursed at the loss of contact. “My love, after I left, did you not…” Byleth shook her head. “I see. Then it’s time your patience was rewarded.” She pulled Byleth’s underwear down to her ankles, and Byleth promptly kicked them off.

Their lips met once more with renewed fervor. Byleth knew she was getting sloppy, desperate. She gasped into Edelgard’s mouth when she felt two fingers enter her, gently opening and closing, preparing her for what was to come. Every time the base of Edelgard’s palm connected with her engorged clit, Byleth’s breath hitched.

“Edelgard, _ahh_ , I’m ready.” Byleth rasped. She felt so, so warm and her mind was a thick fog of _need._

“Are you certain? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Edelgard nodded her understanding and withdrew her fingers. Byleth took hold of her wrist and brought the slick digits into her mouth. The taste of herself on Edelgard’s fingers drove her wild, and judging from how her wife’s eyes were blown wide, Byleth knew the feeling was mutual. When she finished, she kissed the tips of Edelgard’s fingers. Edelgard took a shaky breath before taking her hand back and reaching for the vial of lubricant. Her hands trembled slightly as she removed the stopper and poured some into her palm. She coated the strange, somewhat pliant material of the toy with the liquid and planted herself between Byleth’s legs.

“I want you to look at me when I take you.” Edelgard said quietly, though the heat in her tone was not lost. She leaned over to brace herself on one arm, the other moving to position the head of the toy at Byleth’s entrance. Byleth could only meet Edelgard’s eyes in response. She eased the head of the dildo into Byleth, who hissed at the little sting that came with being somewhat unused to being on the receiving end of it.

It was perfect.

Once Edelgard was buried to the hilt, she paused to gaze into Byleth’s eyes. They stayed like that, and Byleth thought she’d somehow regained the ability to freeze time. And then Edelgard ground into her and they both shuddered at the contact.

“So good,” Byleth breathed. She wrapped her legs around Edelgard’s hips, pulling her even closer. That earned her a shallow thrust from Edelgard, sending waves of pleasure throughout Byleth’s body. “You’re so good, El.”

“You really,” Another roll of her hips, “Enjoy seeing me flustered.” Edelgard panted. The crimson blush on her face extended all the way down to her chest. Her long hair was stuck to the sides of her face by a layer of sweat.

“If you could, mm, see yourself, you’d – ah! Understand.” Byleth shut right up as Edelgard increased her pace. Each push of her wife’s powerful hips sent Byleth to a fever pitch. She matched each of Edelgard’s movements with her hips, frantically chasing her mounting climax. With every thrust, it felt like Edelgard was reaching for something deep inside of her. All Byleth could do to ground herself was to grab onto Edelgard’s back, blunt nails digging into firm muscle. She felt Edelgard bite down on her shoulder and sparks burst in her vision as her orgasm took her like a loosed Thoron spell.

“Edelgard!”

Edelgard remained sheathed in her, gently rocking back and forth as Byleth rode out the aftershocks. When Byleth went limp, Edelgard pulled away slowly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something Byleth couldn’t quite comprehend and got up from the bed.

All Byleth was aware of was a blissful, buzzing sensation coursing through her veins. It took a few moments for her to regain her senses and by that time Edelgard had returned to her side. It was apparent she’d left to take the harness off. Byleth reached for her, and Edelgard happily snuggled closer. The feeling of skin on skin was sublime.

“You look thoroughly ravished, my love.” Edelgard traced the pattern of love bites she’d left on Byleth’s neck and breasts.

Byleth shivered at the contact. “I feel that way, that’s for sure. But I have to say that I’m not completely satisfied yet.”

“I can fix that. What is it you need?” Edelgard asked, always ready for a challenge.

“I’m hungry.”

Edelgard frowned. “I see. I’ll have some supper brought up then.” She shifted to get off the bed again, but Byleth stopped her.

“That’s not what I meant.” Byleth gave her wife a pointed look.

“Ah,” Edelgard said elegantly. “You want to…to do that again?” She shifted her legs, and Byleth knew she must have been craving some relief.

“Mmhm. Only if you’ll let me.” Byleth tucked a strand of Edelgard’s hair behind her ear. “You seem to enjoy it when I use my mouth. And I really like making you feel good, El.”

Edelgard was _redredred_. “Your honesty on these matters never ceases to surprise me. But yes, I do love when you use your mouth.”

“I’m glad.” Byleth slid her hands up Edelgard’s thighs to peel her soaked underwear off. Then she lay back on the mattress, eliciting an inquisitive look from her wife.

“My love?”

Byleth pointed to her face. “Come and have a seat.”

“W-what? I don’t think that’s – are you sure?”

“Yep. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“No, that’s not it,” Edelgard said, breathless. “It’s just new.” There was trepidation in her face, but also excitement. Edelgard tentatively shifted into the approximate position, straddling Byleth’s face on her knees.

“Is this correct?”

“Almost.” Byleth reached up, pulling Edelgard by the hips until she was close enough to her prize. Edelgard’s puffy folds were glistening with her arousal, her clit a swollen jewel crowning the top of her slit. Her scent alone was enough to make Byleth drool. Without further hesitation, Byleth went to work devouring her wife. It was as close to heaven as Byleth cared to get. She drew nondescript patterns with her tongue before pushing up to circle Edelgard’s clit.

Edelgard keened from above her, tangling a hand in Byleth’s hair. The little pinch from being handled roughly only spurred Byleth on. Edelgard ground her hips down, and Byleth’s nose was buried in the soft hairs on her mound. It was intoxicating. More of Edelgard’s wetness coated her tongue and lips, smearing onto the lower half of her face as she let Edelgard ride her. There was something deeply satisfying about allowing her wife to take her pleasure this way, and not for the first time that day, Byleth thought how wonderful it would be to spend an eternity caged between Edelgard’s thighs. She was lost in the sight, scent, and taste of her beloved. Byleth clumsily reached up the plane of Edelgard’s stomach until she found a breast, palming the soft skin and drawing more mewls and gasps from the incredible woman atop her.

It didn’t take much longer until Edelgard came apart, bucking erratically and whimpering Byleth’s name over and over. A little gush of liquid leaked out of her, and Byleth lapped it up hungrily. She moved her hands to grip the top of Edelgard’s thighs, holding her in place so she could dive deeper into the source of that delicious nectar.

“ _Byleth –_ that’s enough my love,” Byleth instantly let Edelgard go so she could roll over to the side. And what a sight she was: cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and eyes glazed over with satisfaction. “That was…extraordinary.”

Byleth gathered Edelgard into her arms and warmth bloomed in her chest when she felt how Edelgard relaxed into her. She traced shapes idly on Edelgard’s back as her breathing evened out.

After regaining her composure, Edelgard propped herself up on an elbow to give Byleth an appraising look. “You look a mess, my love. Has your hunger been sated?” She leaned in to capture Byleth’s lips with her own.

“For now.” Byleth smiled lazily. “Thank you, El.”

“You hardly have to thank me.” Edelgard settled back into Byleth’s embrace, burying her face in between her neck and chest.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by a gurgle. It hadn’t come from Byleth’s stomach, that was for sure.

“I think we may actually need to eat dinner.” Byleth prompted.

“I suppose we do. But I’m reluctant to move at this time. Give me a few minutes, my love.”

“Alright.” Byleth kissed the top of Edelgard’s head. “I love you, El.”

Edelgard kissed Byleth’s sternum in return. “And I love you, Byleth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have a second chapter to round it out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
